


Gray is Awful at Keeping Secrets

by orphan_account



Series: Isvanian Gray [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Foreign Character, Thoroughly amused friends, his shock at his own terrible secret keeping, the guild finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gray wasn't from Fiore, but it was okay because no one knew, right?Right??





	Gray is Awful at Keeping Secrets

   When Gray walked into the guild hall, he was immediately bombarded by a beaming Lucy, clinging to his arm in a way that would make Juvia herself proud. It was like she'd been waiting for hours, and he believed it to be so looking at the smirking faces of his guild mates.

Jerks.

Gradually, Lucy's voice faded into existence from where it'd previously been kept out by Gray's own shock.

"Oh,  _thisisgreat!_ Gray, you  _have_ to help me, you're  _perfect!_ Pleaseplease _please,_ you'd be  _such_ a great friend if you—"

He decided to interrupt before she actually knocked herself out, "Lucy, what do you need? And please get off my arm."

Lucy, somehow smiling even wider, bounced off his arm with just as much enthusiasm as she bounced on. "Ohh, thank you, Gray! Okay, so, I need some background for a story with a northern village, I'd travel to one, but I just paid rent and I'm broke so I was wondering if you could tell me about yours, since I know you're Isvanian, and—"

Gray promptly choked and launched into a coughing fit. His watching guild mates only seemed to grow more amused. He'd only told Gramps about his heritage, and he said to keep it a secret! After caught his breath,  he looked up to see a concerned Lucy unaware of the heart attack she just gave him. 

And that reminds him, she said it in front of practically the entire guild, too! He  _could_ just play it off, blame his shock on the 'wildly incorrect assumption,' but he didn't want to lie. He sighed, resigned to his fate.

Cana was probably laughing at him right now. He couldn't quite tell, the world was pretty staticky right now. He sighed again, harder, and reentered reality.

"How did you find out?"

He really though Gramps wouldn't tell, but everyone in this guild _was_ terrible at keeping secrets (including him, apparently), so why shouldn't their master be, too?

"What? No one told me, you just look Isvanian."

He blanked out, completely at a loss. He'd never thought people really looked different depending on their countries, they just looked like people. He looked at his guild mates again, and exactly none of them looked shocked at this revelation. In fact, they looked more amused than anything. Their local oblivious flame brain didn't even have _slightly raised eyebrows,_ how many people _knew?_

After attempting to pull himself together for a good while, he finally spoke in a hushed manner.

"I didn't know Isvanians looked different."

Lucy smiled at him again, probably taking pity, and provided some writer knowledge.

"Well, they don't, mostly. It's only minor differences. Like your eyes, they're much smaller vertically than ours. And your hair, it's a kind of dark navy blue. The closest thing to that around here is Wendy's blue hair, or Gajeel's black hair. Aside from that, it's like you only have a couple Isvanian ancestors. Wait, is that the case?"

As Lucy tilted her head curiously at him, Gray grew frustrated with his own stupidity. Clearly everyone already knew, even the most oblivious of guild members. He couldn't very well do anything about his eyes, but he could've at least dyed his hair. 

After everything he did to fit in here, he was outed by _looks?_

"No. Well, yes, I have Isvanian ancestors, but that's because my entire bloodline is from Isvan.

Somehwere in the back of the guild, a _'Ha! He finally admits it!'_ rang out. It sounded like a pink-haired idiot, and he chose to ignore it. Lucy spoke up again, cheerful in the face of his complete and utter _doneness._

"Soooo.... tell me about it? I still need background."

Gray smiled as he began recounting tales of how it worked in his village, how it looked and smelled and felt, atmosphere-wise.

He smiled a little bit wider when he realized all his guild mates were still listening.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire guild was seeing how long they could make Gray think his nationality was a secret before they forgot to tell Lucy about it so she could try the subtle approach


End file.
